Only you, Hinata
by Mighty Dragon
Summary: Sasuke finds Hinata crying and falls for her. Attempts at rape, Kidnaping and Itachi. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was walking down the street crying. It was night so no one could see her. Her father just yelled at her for being weak. As she walked, she came to a stream in a forest. She sat down and cried harder.

"I guess I am weak." she said. As she cried Sasuke was walking to the same stream. 'whats that noise?' He thought as he got closer. He saw Hinata. "Wants wrong with you?" He asked. Hinata's head shot up to Sasuke.

"Oh S-Sasuke I… I'll l-leave s-so you c-can be alone." She said as she got up. Sasuke ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "You didn't answer my question." He said. Hinata turned to him. She opened her mouth but all that came out were more tears.

Sasuke pulled her into an embraces. She cried into his chest until she fell asleep. Sasuke picked her up bridal stile and went to his home.

"_Hinata you're a disgrace. Your weak and will always be weak!" Hinata's father yelled. "No father I'm not" Hinata said to him. "Do not talk back to me child!" He said as he slapped her. Hinata fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. She heard her father call her things like weak and worthless._

"NO" Hinata yelled. She looked around and saw she was in a room. She remembered last night and blushed. "Hinata you okay?" Sasuke yelled as he ran thought the opened door.

Hinata looked at him and blushed deeper. "Y-yes S-Sasuke." She said. Sasuke sighed. "Good, I thought something happened to you." He said. Hinata looked at him. "Sasuke?" She said. He looked at her. "Yes?" He said. "What t-time is it?" She asked.

Sasuke thought. "Noon, Why?" He said. "Oh no." Hinata said looking scared. "Oh no what?" Sasuke asked. Just then There where three VERY loud bangs. "HINATA GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone yelled.

**Hey people new story tell me want you think. Sasuke and Hinata might be OOC in this, not positive thou.**

**Love**

**Mighty Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled as he opened the door. He saw Neji with Hinata's father. "Where is Hinata, Uchiha?!" Neji said with death in the tone.

"S-Sasuke who is….." Hinata started but stopped at seeing her father.

Hinata started to shake with fear. Sasuke saw this. "HINATA, YOU KNOW WE HAVE A MEEETING TODAY. WHY ARE YOU AT THE UCHIHA'S?" Her father yelled.

"I…I…I." Was all she could get out. "I what? I had sex with Him? Is that it? Her father yelled.

Hinata started to cry. "Hey we didn't do anything. I found her by a river and she was asleep so I brought her here." Sasuke said.

Hinata stared at Sasuke. Her father glared at him then her. "Don't come to the meeting Hinata, you're no longer part of the family." Her father said as he walked way.

Neji smirked and left. Hinata's eyes widened and fell to the ground crying. Sasuke helped her up and brought her to the couch.

Unknowing to them both of them someone was watching the hole thing.

**I hate califf hangers but I can't help it.**

**Love**

**Mighty Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke helped Hinata to stop crying.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said. "Hey you didn't shudder." He said. She blushed.

"HEY SASUKE OPEN THE DOOR." Someone yelled. Sasuke let out a sigh and opened the door to see Naruto.

"Sasuke we have a mission, Hey Hinata." Naruto said waving at Hinata. Hinata blushed. "Hinata you're in the mission to." Naruto said.

Sasuke read the scroll and indeed Hinata was in the mission. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto walked to the entrants of the village. At about 10:00 they stop to make camp in a area adout 15 miles away for the village.

"Hinata can I talk to you." Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded.

Sasuke led Hinata to a river. "Hinata I'm not sure but I Think I love you." Sasuke said as he looked at Hinata.

She blushed. Sasuke started to lend in for a kiss when…. "SASUKE, HINATA" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke and Hinata ran to Naruto fighting someone.

He sent Naruto flying into a tree. "Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

The guy turned and saw them. "Sasuke hello again." He said. "Itachi!" Sasuke yelled activating his Sharingan.

Itachi smiled and looked at Hinata. "What do you what?!" Sasuke yelled stepping in front of Hinata.

Itachi's smile widened and in a flash he had Sasuke pined against a tree by the throat.

He lend in by his ear.

"You're not the one I'm after." He said. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Hinata RUN!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata started to run but Itachi dropped Sasuke and was in front of her.

He grabbed her and teleported away. "No, no Hinata." Sasuke said before he fell unconscious.

"Let me go" Hinata yelled as Itachi ran somewhere.

She was trying to use her gentile fist on him but with no affect. "No Hinata. You will be the perfect tool to use agents Sasuke." He said.

He then stopped.

"And you will also help me." He said walking in to a building in the forest.

"I will not help you with any thing." She yelled.

He threw her on a bed and crawled on top of her.

"Who said you get a choice?" He said pining her down.

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Love**

**Mighty Dragon**


	4. Chapter 4

with Sasuke and Naruto

"Naruto wake up Hinata was Kidnapped." Sasuke said as he shoke Naruto "What Hinata was Kidnapped?" Naruto yelled. "Yes by Itachi" He said. Naruto got up after he heard the name. Sasuke and Naruto want searching for any traces of them.

with Itachi

"G-get o-off" Hinata said between sods. Itachi lend in by her ears. "I will, after we have some fun." He said as he started to suck on her neck.

He moved her left wrist into his right hand so his left hand is free. He sits up and unzips her jacket.

With a little trouble it was soon on the ground along with her shirt.

She was going to scream but then he held a kuni up to her throat. "Don't even think about." He said with death in his tone.

He then brought it to her bra straps and cut them. He cut the middle and took it off. Hinata was crying for she couldn't scream even if she could. He then put the kuni on the ground and grabbed her pants.

With one quick tug they were off along with her underwear. "N-no." She screamed.

He brought his hand to her throat.

"Go ahead, scream, scream bloody murder. I'll still fuck you." He said bring his hand up to his jacket and took it off.

He pulled down his pants to show his erection. Hinata closed her eyes when she felt him lay on top of her again.

"Don't worried I'll make this very, very painful." she heard him say. "N-no p-please stop" Hinata yelled as he pushed in slowly. "There it is." Itachi said when he felt her virginity.

"No please stop" Hinata yelled. Hinata felt him pull back then heard a bang.

She opened her eyes to see Sasuke and Naruto. "You. Die. Now." Sasuke said as he staded a kuni in his throat.

Itachi yelled in pain then fell down limp. He was dead. Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Naruto give me your jacket." Sasuke said walking over to Hinata.

Naruto nodded and took it off. He threw it to Sasuke and Sasuke put it around Hinata.

When Sasuke touched Hinata, she latched herself to Sasuke and soded on his shoulder. "S-Sasuke" She said between sods.

He hugged her and looked at Naruto. "Get her pants." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and grabbed her pants. He handed them to Sasuke.

"Hinata you need to put your pants on." He said. Hinata nodded and grabbed them.

When she did, they fell. She looked at her hands. They were shaking like craze.

Sasuke grabbed her pants and put them on her. "S-Sasuke I-I" She started but ended up crying. "Let's go Home." Sasuke said picking up Hinata bridal stile.

He felt her nod.

**The next Chapter will have a lemon with Sasuke and Hinata.**

**Love**

**Mighty Dragon**

**P.S. It might take a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

Its been three days scents Itachi almost raped Hinata and Hinata was still a little down but was happy that Sasuke was still with her. "Sasuke t-thank you for helping me." She said. Sasuke smiled and kissed her. "I'll always be here to help you." He said holding her close. "I want to help you even more thou." He said leading her to the bedroom.

"H-how" Hinata asked. When Sasuke and Hinata were in the room, Sasuke closed and locked the room. Hinata looked at him. "Well we could talk or we could……you know." Sasuke said. "You can choose." Hinata thought. She walked to the bed and sat on it.

She patted the part next to her and Sasuke sat next to her. "So what do you…."Sasuke stopped talking when he felt Hinata stroking his pants leg. He looked at her. She looked like a tomato. Sasuke stood up and moved Hinata to the middle of the bed.

Sasuke then crawled on top of her attacking her mouth. As he made out with her he took off her jacket and Shirt. Hinata moaned in to the kiss as Sasuke grabbed her chest. Unlike Itachi's attempt this felt good. Sasuke broke the kiss to take off his Shirt and Pants. Hinata blushed as he took off her pants and underwear. Sasuke started to suck her neck as he undid her bra. He then removed his boxers. He looked in to Hinata's Eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. Hinata nodded and kissed him. Sasuke smiled and pushed in her slowly. When he felt her 'wall' he pushed hard. Hinata let out a small scream and a tear fell from one of her eyes. Sasuke waited for her to say okay.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke then started to move in and out slowly. "Faster" Hinata moaned. Sasuke obeyed. Hinata and Sasuke both moaned as they felt they were close to their climax. "H-HINATA" Sasuke yelled as he released in her. "S-SASUKE" Hinata yelled as she released.

Sasuke fell to the side of Hinata and Polled her close to his chest. "I love you Hinata" Sasuke said kissing her forehead. "I love you too Sasuke." Hinata said going asleep in his arms. Sasuke smiled and fell asleep too.

**THE END**

**Sorry it took so long and that it was lame. If you didn't like it you may PM me a frame**. **I'm so sorry and please tell me wait you think.**

**Love**

**Mighty Dragon**


End file.
